The Black Swan
by RedFishGirl
Summary: Killing. He lived for it, breathed it. It was his life. Until the day she came and changed everything.  Gaara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own. **

**This is just a tester so all thoose reviews you are going to write will tell me how I did. Thanx!**

Remember Me?

It was nearing dawn in the Village Hidden in the Sand when I stumbled quietly through the gates.

The guards stationed at the gates did not notice me.

Not that anyone ever does but a girl can wonder, can't she? I watched as a tumble weed tumbled across the deserted streets.

I quietly walked down the street admiring the houses. But unbeknownst to me I was being watched.

A pair of sea-green eyes tracked my movements.

* * *

What did this girl think she was doing? Sneaking into my Village. I felt the familiar blood lust rush through my veins, whispering kill, kill.

I was about to do just that. I slid quietly across the rooftops until she stopped. Now. I gathered my sand around me as I appeared behind her.

She did not even know I was there until I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her of the ground.

I felt the muscles in her neck strain and felt her hands grabbing at mine, begging me to stop.

**Wait..** a voice hissed.

**Why**

**Stop! Now..**

My movements were no longer my own as I slowly lowered her to the ground and released my grip on her neck. She fell to the ground gasping.

She recovered her breathe and slowly turned to look at me and black met green. "You…."

~Flashback~

A young Gaara sat playing in the sand box, making little statues out of the sand.

The playground was deserted except for a small group of children whispering and pointing.

A tear came to Gaara's eye. Once again the other children ran away from him. They called him mean names.

They called him a monster and said that he should go off and die.

Nobody loves me he thought looking down at the little sand bird he had made.

His ears caught quiet footsteps slowly approaching him. He looked up to see a little girl approaching him.

She slowly sat down next to him and smiled.

"Can I play with you?" She asked.

His eyes widened with shock. No one had ever wanted to play with him. "You- you want to play with me? You don't think i'm a monster?"

"Of course not silly. Why would I think that?" She giggled.

They played in the sandbox until the sun began to set. "I have to go now." She said.

"Alright. Can we play again tomorrow?"

"Yes! I like you. You are my first friend." She said smiling.

"You- you haven't had a friend either?" he stuttered.

"Nope. Nobody wants to play with me."

"Me neither."

"Oh I have to go. So I will see you tomorrow. Bye!" She called running off. Little Gaara smiled. A friend.

Only after a week she stopped coming. She didn't come the next week either. She was gone.

End flashback

"Gaara?" A quiet voice whispered. "Is that you?"

"You left me all alone. I hate you." He whispered and the sand closed in around her.

**Stop Gaara. Stop. **

_Yes Gaara stop. You wouldn't want to kill your only friend would you?_

Who are you. Shikoku what is this?

**Kokucho It has been a long time**

_Make the boy release my girl before we both die_

**You heard her Gaara. Now.**

Slowly the sand released its death grip on the girl. Before she could move I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

Until I knew what was going on, she stayed with me. I arrived home in time to see Temari and Kankuro walking sleepily into the kitchen.

Temari noticed him and the girl who was hitting him in the back rather hard. That would leave a mark.

"Gaara?" She questioned

I ignored her and walked up the stairs to my room, leaving my siblings looking at each other in horror.

"You don't think?"

"Would he really do that?"

"Best not to find out. Lets go."

They ran up the stairs and into Gaara's room to find the girl passed out on his bed and Gaara sitting in a chair staring at her.

"Gaara what's going on?" Temari asked

"My first friend." I whispered, staring at her. She had long silky black hair and pale white skin.

She looked almost exactly like when I had first saw her but taller and more woman like.

What did she want? Why was she here? Who was this Kokucho? The voice had sounded feminine and reminiscent of pain and something sinister.

"You have a friend?" Kankuro asked astounded.

I turned and gave him a death glare. "Yes I do" Then a rustle came from my bed.

* * *

Oh Thank God that was just a dream. Ouch I hurt. I feel like I got hit by a falling building and crazy elves came and jumped on my head.

I looked around slowly. Oh no that was defiantly not a dream I thought as I looked into three pairs of eyes.

Two curious and one angry and confused. I looked at the angry eyes and they disappeared and a cute little red haired boy took their place.

I knew where I was. I was with Gaara. And he did not look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: dont own. if I did things woud have been a little diffrent...**

Hurt

I stared into his eyes. Damn. This was not going to end well. I hope he isn't still mad about me leaving.

If it was possible he glared at me even more. Scratch that he was still mad.

Maybe he would let me explain but first… I jumped off of his bed and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around him.

After he got over the shock he wrapped his arms around me tight.

Next thing I knew I had been thrown to the ground and Gaara was standing above me glaring.

"What was that?" He snarled

"Well you see you looked like you needed a hug, and I'm kind of a hug -aholic." I said rubbing my head.

"Don't ever touch me again," he growled "You left me all alone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to but-" I started looking at him with sadness in my eyes. What had I done to the poor little kid?

"Save It for someone who cares," He said picking me up and throwing me out of his room.

I hit the wall with a thud. The other two people in his room were shoved out too and the door closed with a bang.

The girl came over and helped me up.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked

"I have been better." I said as my muscles ached. I had been traveling for a long time without rest.

"Is- Is it true then?" The guy asked

"Is what true? Oh by the way my name is Suki," I said smiling

"My names Kankuro and this is my sister Temari. Were you really his friend?"

"Do you have anywhere we can sit down and talk?"

"Sure follow me," Temari said.

* * *

She touched me. She really thought she could hug me and everything would be okay? Who cares if she is a so called hug-aholic. She still had no right.

**Hahaha poor pup. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into.**

What do you mean? You have a bit of explaining to do you mangy mutt

**Oh you wound me kid. Maybe your being a little hard on her. Do you even know why she left?**

She probably saw me for the monster I am and ran away

**Wrong. Maybe you should ask her about it**

No way am I talking to that bitch ever again. Now explain about this Kokucho character.

**Hey kid that is not a name I would be throwing around if I were you. She's a demon that scares even me. **

**And she could be listening in on this little conversation.**

_Damn right I am Shikoku. Now boy what do you want with my dear little host?_

What are you. Who are you. And why are you here?

_Little boy is rather rude. I'm disappointed Shikoku I expected better from you. Now to answer your question I am a demon. _

_I take the form of a black swan. And im a rater nasty demon when angered so watch your tongue when talking about my girl._

Sorry um what do I call you?

_You may call me Lady Kokucho or just Kokucho If say your sorry for trying to break my girl and apologize to her I wont make you life a living hell._

_ Now shoo_

**You heard her. Shoo.**

Thanks for all the support Shikoku

**It's what I'm here for kid**

I got up from my bed and began to pace. I wanted to kill something right about now.

It cleared my head. I gathered my sand around me and melted through the wood work and outside the gates.

I gazed at the barren desert before me. I closed my eyes and searched for anything living. There.

I found a half dead something large enough to be human. Perfect. I melted away and re-appeared in front of it. It was a middle aged man.

"Who, Who are you? Are you here to save me?" he rasped.

I did not speak I just glared at him as my sand closed in around him.

* * *

"Wow. So that's how you and Gaara met?" Temari gasped

"That seems about the time he started to become cold and reserved." Kankuro re- marked

"What? You mean it's my fault he's like this?" I gasped. No it couldn't be.

"It might be. But we can't be sure." He replied

No. Why did I have to leave? Why. Why. Why.

"Why did you leave anyways?" Temari asked curiously from across the table. We were sitting in their kitchen.

"Well you see I'm an orphan. And the day I left was the day I was adopted.

A nice looking man came in and said he wanted to adopt me. Of course I was super happy.

But something wasn't right about him. His eyes were cold and evil. The first week he was nice and I had everything I wanted.

But then one day when I dropped a plate he hit me. Hard. Right across the face.

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down some stairs and threw me in a cage. He told me that this was where vermin like me belonged.

Then he left and I found the others. There were 10 of us locked down there. Then one day he came back for me.

He dragged me upstairs and cleaned me up and took me outside. The first time I had seen the sun in a month.

Then Kokucho showed her face. When I regained consciousness I had ripped him to shreds."

"Wait who's Kokucho?" Kankuro

"Well long story short she's a crazy bad ass demon locked in my head."

"Oh. That explains so much." He said grinning

"Hey!" I yelled "Now to continue where I left off. I ran from the body. I ran from everything. Eventually I came upon a circus and they took me in.

One of the tight rope walkers began to teach me the way of the shinobi.

I stayed with them until about a week ago when something drove me to come back here. And here I am."

Temari and Kankuro looked at me in shock. "Oh you poor girl !" Temari said throwing her arms around me.

"Thanks you guys. For listening."

"No problem girly. I hereby decree by my power as the eldest that Suki can stay with us until she gets sick of us and even then she will have to stay here." Temari said.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Hell ya babe! Think of it as a giant sleepover taht your not allowed to leave."

"Alright then."

"Now lets go get you some stuff while Gaara cools of. He will come around."

"Do you really think?"

"I know." She said. But I saw the uncertainty in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dont own.**

**Tell me if you like it, hate it, Suggestions**

Giant Purple Kitties

Temari took me to all her favorite stores and by noon we had bags by the dozen.

When I protested she waved me of and said her father was the Kazekage.

That shut me up pretty quickly. I was staying at the Kazekage's house? Damn, that was cool.

All in all me and Temari had a lot of fun.

We flirted with random guys, I hugged random people, and we bought as many things as we could carry.

When we got home Temari showed me to my new room, right next to hers.

I dumped all my stuff in the closet and walked downstairs to find lunch.

Kankuro was at the stove flipping a grilled cheese sandwich. I sat down and watched him.

Then it hit me. He looked like a giant purple cat! I screamed and jumped at him.

My need to hug all things cute really was annoying sometimes. I latched my arms and legs around him and squeezed.

* * *

I was meditating in my room when I heard a loud scream from downstairs.

Where we being attacked? I ran out of my room and down the stairs to see her attached to Kankuro's back yelling

"You are a giant purple kitty!"

"No I'm not! Get off!" He said struggling against her chokehold.

Temari skidded to a stop next to me. "Well that's certainly not what I had expected."

I walked over and grabbed Suki by the back of her jacket and pried her off of Kankuro.

"Thanks Gaara" he panted.

"Please refrain from attacking people while you are staying here ," I whispered to her as I sat her down. She turned and glared at me.

"Have you guys realized that your brother was a giant purple kitty?" She yelled.

I winced. I think she just broke my eardrum. I glared at her and walked out of the room.

Damn her. Why did she have to be so cute? Why did I just think of her as cute? She is not cute.

**I feel bad for Kokucho. She has to deal with that hyperactive ball of energy.**

She's annoying. I say we kill her now and prevent any further headaches.

**I think you still like her. Even after all these years.**

How could I like her? I can't stand her.

**Yeah well I think you hurt her feelings when you repeatedly attacked her.**

She deserved it.

**Calm down kid. Give her a chance.**

No.

**You're going to regret that choice**

This conversation is over

I opened a window in the hallway and jumped outside.

I walked along the streets back to where all of this started.

The sandbox at the playground.

As I walked towards it people moved quickly out of my way and the children ran.

A tumbleweed rolled across the abandoned playground. I sat down in the sandbox.

"I thought I might find you here."

I turned around only to come face to face with Suki "What do you want?" I ground out.

"I want to start over. My name is Suki," She said holding out her hand.

I stared at it. "Your supposed to shake it." She giggled

"I know!" I snapped. I took her hand and shook.

We sat there in the sandbox for a long time just staring at each other.

* * *

I looked at Gaara. He had grown a lot since I had last seen him.

He was almost two heads taller than me. Not that I was short. Well not super short. I am 5'4.

That's not short right? He seemed to be one of those guys that weren't supper bulky but had the strength of 10 men.

Not that bad to look at either. Scratch that. He was downright sexy.

The way his messy red hair fell into his eyes. Yum. The longer I stared into his eyes the more trapped I became.

His eyes were gorgeous. They held a mysterious allure that was super sexy. I hope he doesn't notice my staring.

Oh crap. His eyes met mine.

_Quite a catch you got here._

What? No wait its not what you think!

_I'm pretty sure it is. You have the hot's for Shukoku's boy._

Who?

_Shukoku the sand spirit, he is trapped inside lover boy there._

Oh. Wait doesn't that mean he can hear us?

**That I can little girl and Gaara can hear you too.**

What? Oh Crap

Sooo. You think I'm hot?

What? No. Um no comment.

**Well he likes you too**

Shukoku! Some great secret keeper you are

**It's for your own good. You could use a friend.**

I have friends!

**Other than Temari and Kankuro.**

Ummmmm

_Poor little boy. All that built up anger is rather bad for you. I bet I know a way to release it….._

Kokucho! Get your mind out of the gutter!

_My mind is the gutter dear_

Why do I put up with this?

_Because you love me and secretly agree_

Maybe. I have to go um eat dinner. Bye!

I got out of the sandbox blushing bright red and ran.

Damn Kokucho. Spilling my secrets to Gaara. What kind of friend is that?

I felt something crawling up my leg. I looked down and realized it was sand.

It anchored my foot to the ground. What's going on? I stiffened when I felt warm breathe on my neck.

"You didn't think you would escape that easily, did you?" Gaara's voice whispered in my ear.

"Gaara?" I asked. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

He growled and turned me around. I looked at him.

What was he doing? His eyes looked a little wild and I got it. Shikoku. I think.

I had no more time to think before his lips crashed into mine. I couldn't resist.

I melted into his touch. His mouth trailed kisses down my jaw.

I couldn't help it I let out a moan. Gaara looked up at me and the spell was broken.

"I- I ,"

"It's okay" I whispered

He nodded and picked me up bridal style, carrying me home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey party people, just wanted to thank you for reading and a special shout out to Cameron Cullen who was the first to review. Kudos to you.**

Ninja!

It had been three days since I had arrived in Suna.

I was beginning to fall into the rhythm of things. Wake up eat breakfast with Temari, Kankuro and once Gaara.

Then Temari and I would leave to browse shops. Gaara had begun to act civilly towards me but could still be a bit cold.

I guess you can't win 'em all.

I walked slowly downstairs, following the smell of burning food.

"Morning sleepy head," Kankuro called from his place at the table.

I looked at him sleepily "Hi."

Temari walked over to the table with two plates pilled with what I thought was pancakes. I wasn't sure because of their burnt blackness.

"Eat up!" She chirped. She was obviously a morning person.

"Er, thanks Temari," I said eyeing my plate. I risked a bite and immediately regretted it.

It was like eating ash. I bit back a laugh as Kankuro began to choke on his own bite. Temari sat down and immediately began to eat.

"So Suki, I have been wondering. You said you were a ninja right?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me today, to test your skills,"

"Why not? Let's go," I replied and immediately got up.

Kankuro shot me a nasty look, angry that I was abandoning him, leaving him all alone with Temari who watched him choke down every bite of those awful pancakes.

Sucker. I walked up stairs and into my room.

I threw on my mesh top and black dress with slits up the sides so I could move.

I pulled on my black knee high leggings and some sandals. Done.

I ran downstairs to greet Temari and we left a second after that. Geez I hadn't fought in a while.

This was probably gonna hurt.

We entered the large arena. Dang this thing is huge I thought as I gazed around the giant training grounds.

Temari walked a short distance away and turned to face me.

"Ready?" she called.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Don't worry I will go easy" she said smirking.

"No promises" I muttered.

She pulled her giant metal fan of her back and took a fighting stance. Where was my super cool weapon? I grabbed two kunai and took a stance.

~Insert super mega awesome fighting scene here~

I lunged and knocked away Temari's fan, flipped and had her pinned with a kunai at her throat. I still got it.

"Alright I give up. You got me beat," She said. I pulled her up. "You have some amazing skills. Are you sure you learned them from a tight rope walker?"

"Positive. You're not so bad yourself."

Clapping broke through the silence. We both turned to see an old guy wearing weird robes walking towards us.

"Impressive show of skills," he said stopping in front of me.

"Um, Thanks?" I replied uneasily. Who is this guy? Hopefully not a creeper. Creepers creep me out.

"Hello father," Temari said. Wait this old guy was the Kazekage?

"My dear I have a proposition to make." He said. "In return for sheltering you at my home, you become a ninja for this village. From what I have seen we could use someone like you."

Me? He wanted me as a ninja? This was awesome! Anyways I don't want to be kicked out of his house right? "Okay," I said "I'll do it. I agree."

"Very good," He said. He reached inside his robe and pulled out a forehead protector. "This is now yours. You will protect and serve Suna, The Village Hidden in the Sand from this day forth."

I took it and admired it's shininess. I tied it around my neck. " Right."

With that the Kazekage walked away disappearing in a puff of smoke. Temari looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh. My. God. He almost never appoints new ninja himself. This is like, super rare."

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" I asked, faking hurt.

"Oh yeah of course. Congrats!" She said hugging me. "We need to go out and celebrate."

I laughed and we walked back home. Temari burst through the door shouting that I was now a ninja.

Kankuro looked up guiltily as he slowly closed the refrigerator door and swallowed the food cramed in his mouth.

"What?" he asked

"Yep I'm a ninja!" I squealed enveloping him in a giant hug. "Isn't that exciting Mr. Kitty?"

"Suki, can't breath," he gasped.

"Oh," I said as I released him.

"What's going on?" A voice called from the doorway.

We all looked to see Gaara looking slightly ruffled and blood staining his clothes.

I ignored this as I triumphantly shouted "I am a ninja!" at the top of my lungs.

"Really. Congratulations," He said

What a party pooper. He just totally rained on my parade.

I knew how much he hated being touched so I marched over to him and grabbed him in a rib crushing hug.

"Try to be a little more enthusiastic," I whispered in his ear.

I let him go and turned back to Temari and Kankuro who were wincing, as if just waiting for me to be crushed to a bloody pulp.

"I am going to shower," I announced as I walked out of the room.

"Temari, Kankuro I need to talk to you," Gaara's voice sounded as I walked up the stairs.

He probably needed to tell them about a mission or something. Whatever. I am a Ninja now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had ons of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy!**

Cotton Candy Blues

Temari and I have been nonstop training since the day I became a ninja.

We both apparently suck at taijutsu so we have been practicing that.

She had been acting kinda funny for days, jumping up whenever I came in to a room and spending extra time with me.

To tell you the truth it was kinda scaring me.

"I want food," I muttered to the ground after Temari knocked me down again

"Food is for weaklings," Temari smirked

"I could be eating cotton candy and popcorn," I murmured longingly

"What is a cotton candy?" Temari asked

"You don't know what cotton candy is? You haven't lived then!"

"Stop yakking and give me some!"

"See the thing is I don't have any but I can make it," I said. Come on say yes…..

"Fine make me a cotton candy,"

"Yay!" I screamed as I got up of the ground and raced out of the arena. Running through the village I looked for my target.

There it was. The grocery store. I raced inside and found an attendant.

"Do you guys have any spinning sugar?" I asked

"Yes but very little. It is in isle 3 but-" I cut him off by running towards the isle.

"Thanks!" I yelled behind me. I found it behind some normal sugar.

Grabbing it I ran to the cashier's booth. I could already smell the yumminess.

But where to bake it? I pondered this as I raced home. Throwing open the door I raced in only to hit a wall and fall over.

What the heck? When did this wall get here.

"You might want to pay better attention to where you are going," A deep voice said.

"Well you were in my way!" I said, looking up at the wall. Red hair came into view along with teal eyes and a tattoo.

Crap I just ran into Gaara. He reached down a hand and I took it. He pulled a bit harder than needed so I fell up against his chest.

We stared into each other's eyes when-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Temari's voice chimed. We jumped apart.

"He was in my way!" I stuttered

I looked to Gaara for help but he was gone. What a wuss. Not even standing up to his big sister.

"Do you have the stuff?" she asked

"Yep but Temari?"

"What?"

"Do you have a washing machine?"

"Ya why- Oh no,"

"Oh yes,' I grinned

She led me to a small washroom with a washer and dryer.

"If this doesn't work, were screwed," She said

"Yep I know, That's why it will work," I smiled as I poured the sugar into the dryer with the other ingredients.

We sat there for 15 minutes before something began to happen.

"Hey Suki Is it supposed to look so I don't know ginormous?"

"No," I said frowning as I looked at where she was pointing. It looked alright except for the fact It was about to overflow. My eyes widened.

"Temari run!" I screamed as the fluffy candy burst over the sides in rivers and kept following us.

We ran screaming out of the room. Kankuro popped his head around the corner

"What the?" he mumbled

"Run!" I screamed and laughed at the same time. I grabbed onto the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him along with us.

"Head for the roof!" I yelled at Temari

She nodded. We pounded up the stairs, into my room, and out the window.

It slid closed with a crash. The three of us collapsed laughing. "That was the most fun I've had in ages!" She panted.

"That's going to be a huge mess you know. We are all going to eating cotton candy for days!" I snickered

"Wait? That's what this was all about? Cotton candy?" Temari and I filled him in. By the time we were done he stared at me.

"You are officially crazy," He said

"Thanks," I smiled. Maybe since they were so giddy they would tell me what was up?

"So what's going on?" I asked

Temari and Kankuro stopped laughing slightly and looked at each other "What do you mean?"

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Oh that well you see were leaving," Kankuro said. Temari whacked him in he back of the head as I stared at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"Yep it's a bonding thing with Konoha," Temari smacked her face into her palm.

"That was supposed to be a secret, Kankuro you idiot!" She groaned

"So-so your leaving me here?" I whispered

"Aww Suki don't cry and don' be mad either," Kankuro pleaded

They were leaving me. All my life I had always been left behind.

Now the three people I trusted were leaving me. I got up and went in through my window locking I behind me.

I walked over to my bed. Alone. They were leaving me alone. Why did I trust them? Now they were leaving me alone.

Even Gaara. I curled up into a ball and fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to anybody who reviewed! I love you people!**

Midnight Fever

When I woke up again I was dark and all was quiet.

Then I remembered what had happened. They were leaving me to go to Konoha. i would be alone once again.

I had been so shure they wouldnt abandon me. Look where that got me.

I walked over to my window and stared out across the desert.

Pulling open my window I climbed onto the roof. Then I realized I was not alone. Gaara sat a few feet away with his head in his hands.

I crawled over to him.

"Come here often?" I asked

He didn't look up "Yes."

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

"I can't sleep,"

"Oh. That's tuff. Why?"

"Shikoku." Came the abrupt answer.

"Oh."

"So I take it you heard then?"

"Sadly yes. But I only have a vague idea,"

"We will be gone for a month,"

"A Month!"

"Try not to wake up the whole village,"

"Er sorry,"

We sat in silence for a couple minutes before I had an idea.

Kokucho? Hey Kokucho?

_Yes Child?_

Do you think you can shut Shikoku up? I think he's hurting Gaara

_I can try. He should obey._

Okay.

_SHIKOKU! PUT A CAN IN IT!_

**Fine, fine, no need to yell woman! Geez!**

Thanks Kokucho!

_Your welcome child._

Gaara looked up at me with a trace of shock in his eyes. He must have heard that conversation and Shikoku must have shut up.

"Why?"

"I don't like it when my friends get hurt. You guys are all I have. I like to think of my close friends as a flock. If your part of that flock I will protect you with my life and help you in any way I can. You Gaara, are part of that flock."

He looked at me speechless.

I smiled at him and scooted closer.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he stiffened but slowly relaxed.

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Valenines day everyone! Hope you have a better day than I did! any ideas for a name for this chapter? I cant think of one**

Curently Unnamed

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light streaming in from the window.

Wait window? I felt a tickly breath against the back of my neck.

But I had fallen asleep on the roof. Outside. Not in a bed and certainly not with someone else.

Wait. I was with Gaara. Then that must mean… I slowly turned over to see teal eyes staring back.

"Good morning," He whispered "I carried you inside and you had a death grip on my arm so…"

Well this is awkward "Thanks," I whispered back. I slowly got up.

Well the last time I had been in here I had been thrown out. Hopefully today wouldn't be a repeat.

"Gaara! Get your lazy ass out of bed and downstairs! We are about to leave!" Temari's voice screeched from downstairs.

I turned back to him "I better go before she comes up here. See you in a minute."

There was something I had to get.

I crawled out of his bed and crept quietly back to my room.

Digging through my closet I found what I was looking for.

A small black stone gleamed in the light. Now if I could just find its twin.

I dug and searched but could not find it. "Where the hell is that thing?"

_Try around your neck child_

I looked down to see the long black cord peeping through my top. "Oh." I sprinted downstairs and ran smack dab into Temari.

Just the person I was looking for.

"I have to talk to you," I said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the washroom.

It was still semi-covered in cotton candy. Oh well. I held out the necklace to her. "Temari I want you to take this with you."

"Wh- Why? What is it?"

"This is not just any random rock. This is a special rock that allows the owner of its sister to communicate with you."

"Huh?"

"Okay in other words you can send me a message by thinking my name and the message really hard," I said putting the necklace in her hand.

"Why do you want me to have it?"

"In case anything goes wrong. If anything happens, Kankuro pisses someone off or Gaara…" I trailed off.

From the look in her eyes she understood. We exited the room and walked to the door where Kankuro and Gaara were waiting for her.

"Stay safe you guys," I said hugging them.

"Don't worry about us. It's you I'm worried about. Try not to destroy the village while we are gone." Kankuro said

I stuck out my tongue at him "Meanie,"

"Goodbye!" they called as they jumped away. I shut the door and stared at the empty house before me. "Might as well train," I sighed.

* * *

A few hours later a ninja approached me.

"Are you Suki?" He asked

"Depends who's asking," I said warily.

"You are needed in the Kazekage's office immediately."

"Fine," I sighed and followed him to the giant building that was the Kazekage's office. The ninja knocked on the door.

"Enter," The Kazekage said.

We entered the room and the ninja bowed. I wasn't sure what to do so I settled for a head bob type thing.

"You may leave us," He said nodding at the ninja. He turned his gaze on me.

"I would like you to know why I choose to make you a ninja."

"Um alright," I said uncertainly. What was he gonna say?

"I have had a friend of mine observe your training sessions with my daughter, and he was mildly impressed. He is not one to be impressed easily."

"Er Thanks,"

"I will cut straight to the chase. I made you a ninja because of your superior skills. I must confess that I had an ulterior motive. I want you as a member of the ANBU black ops."

My jaw dropped. Me? Black ops? "Really?"

He nodded "The friend I mentioned earlier is the leader of the ANBU." A figure rose up behind his chair "This is Akio. He agreed with me that you would be useful as a member of the black ops."

Akio spoke up "This would only be a trail period of course, and if you are found expectable you would become a full member."

That sounded like a challenge. No way was I going to back down from this.

"Alright, I accept." I responded.

Akio pulled something from behind his back. I saw it was a mask that looked strikingly similar to the face of a swan. How fitting.

It was white with a black beak and two eye holes. He held it out to me.

"Training begins at 5:00 tomorrow morning. We will meet here."

I took the mask and stared at it. I grinned at it. This was going to be fun.

* * *

We made it out of the desert in record timing, not considering I stilled the sand around us so we could run.

We had reached the edge of the forest and Temari held a map and was pointing in the direction I assumed we were going in.

My thoughts were elsewhere. I could not stop thinking about what occurred on the roof.

Nobody besides my siblings cared enough to say they would give their life for me.

A strange feeling was blooming in my chest. I felt.. Whole.

That was the only way to describe this feeling. And oddly enough I kind of liked it.

My thoughts continued drifting to last night. When she fell asleep on me and I carried her inside.

When she calmed Shikoku. Nobody calms Shikoku. It was a miracle to me.

Last night while she slept beside me I felt at peace for the first time in my life.

I was whole.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy valentines day!**

Welcome to Konoha

A couple of hours later we arrived at the gates of Konoha.

We had just made a 3 day journey in 7 hours. Not too bad for a couple of Jounin.

I walked side by side with Kankuro and Temari as we strolled down the street.

I was in a wonderful mood until a child saw me and apparently recognized me, ran away screaming.

I sighed. Apparently nothing had changed. Suddenly a shout broke the silence.

"What do you mean I cant have any more ramen!" I looked to see everybody's favorite orange suited ninja yelling at a ramen chef. Just then he noticed us.

"Hey! You're here!"

"Hello Naruto," Temari sighed. It was no wonder she didn't like him. All his yelling gave her a headache.

"Wow you got here fast! Grandma Tsunade hasn't finished her work yet so I'm gonna show you to the place we are all gonna be saying at." He yelled. Right. In. My. Ear.

"Try to be a little quieter," I growled. Naruto paled slightly but then returned to his normal bubbly blond self. We followed him to a two story house that I assumed we would be staying at. He ran inside, then came back out.

"Okay so come on. I'm gonna introduce you to all the other participants and show you around."

We followed him into the house and up a stair case.

He pointed to doors describing what was inside.

From what I understood on the left there was a bathroom, a storage closet, The room the guys were sharing and on the right was two bathrooms and the girls room.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

After our tour of the house and the introductions of a few people, I believe their names were Hinata and Kiba; we all dumped our things in our respective rooms and were left to our own devices.

Naruto said there would be a welcoming dinner at 7:00 in the dining hall downstairs.

I looked around the large room. There were 4 other sleeping pallets excluding Kankuro's and mine.

Tsunade apparently thought that sharing one room would make us get along even better.

This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

A few hours later I glanced up at a random clock and saw it read 6:55. I better move down to the dining hall.

I met up with Temari on my way down the stairs.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"When am I ever nervous?" I replied dryly

She ignored my comment "I am. I'm going to see Shikimaru again."

I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Ever since the chunin exams when they first met, Temari had not shut up about him.

She called it love I called it borderline obsession. We sat down at the large table and waited for the others to arrive.

Slowly they appeared, A girl with blond hair talking to a girl with pink hair sat down next to Temari.

They quickly got involved in a conversation about shoes. Next a lazy looking guy came in. So this was him.

This was the Shikimaru my sister had been obsessing over for the past two years. He sat down to my left.

Naruto entered with Kiba, Hinata and a black haired boy I did not recognize.

They all sat down near me with Naruto to my right.

"Okay looks like we are just waiting on Neji." He announced.

Not seconds after he said that a boy with long brown hair walked in and sat next to Hinata.

"Nice of you to join us. Now its time for introductions. Everybody state your name, favorite color, and where you are from. I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite color is orange, and I am from Konoha." He grinned and looked at the black haired guy.

"My name is Saskue Uchiha my favorite color is black and I am from Konoha." He sighed looking bored. The two girls next to Temari were swooning. What fan girls. Hinata was up next.

"My- my name is Hinata Hyuuga my favorite color is purple and I am from Konoha," She squeaked. The guy to her right began to speak.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga my favorite color is white and I am from Konoha." He said.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru. My favorite color is lets see, well I guess I don't have one. I am from Konoha." He said grinning. The blond girl went next.

"My name in Ino Yamanaka, I love the color purple and I'm from Konoha." She gushed.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my favorite color is pink and I'm also from Konoha." Temari was up. I smirked. This would be interesting.

"Well, My name is Temari, my favorite color is uh, blue and I am from Suna." She finished with a smile.

"My name is Kankuro, my favorite color is purple and I am also from Suna," Kankuro chimed in.

I heard Shikimaru sigh as it was his turn I heard him mutter "How troublesome," under his breath.

"My name is Shikimaru Nara, my favorite color is blue and I am from Konoha." He said sighing.

Everyone turned to look at me. "My name is Gaara, my favorite color is red and I am from Suna." There done.

"Now that introductions are done let's eat!" Naruto announced.

After our meal, in which I talked to Shikimaru and found that he wasn't so bad, we all went up to our rooms.

I watched as everyone settled themselves on their mat. "Does anybody want to spar tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked drowsily.

A chorus of yes came from around the room. I wanted to spar against that Saskue guy.

He had been glaring at me throughout dinner.

I thought about many different things as slowly all the others fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Valentines day! please comment and make me feel good about myself!**

Blood

It had been 4 days since Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara left and I had been attending ANBU training for 3 days.

I loved it but it was wicked hard. I silently jumped through the trees with my fellow team members.

I worked with two guys about my age from what I can tell.

I worked under the codename Lark and my team members are Kenji and Taro.

Our mission was to track a deer through the woods without alerting it of our presence.

Apparently an 'amazing' training exercise, this is the 3rd time today we have been sent out to follow deer.

Currently I could care less right now because I went shopping last night and made myself a new uniform.

It is made up of a loose black kimono that comes to my knees with feather detailing on it, black wrappings around my forearms and calves and my usual sandals.

Kokucho said I looked like one of her priestesses from a very long time ago.

To finish the look I have two katanas on my back and my mask. I was admiring this outfit when I heard it.

Faintly at first it slowly grew louder and louder until it was a yell. A voice was calling 'Suki, help.'

Then I recognized the voice. It was Temari's. I stopped, stopping Kenji and Taro as well.

"What is it Lark?" Kenji asked.

"I- I have to go. Please cover for me. I have to go." I whispered as I pulled of my mask and put it in my waistband, out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Taro hissed.

"I have to do this," I whispered back.

I began quickly forming hand signals as I ran in the opposite direction.

As I formed the last sign a black portal, which I had dubbed a black hole opened up and swallowed me up.

I reappeared in front of the gates in Konoha. 'Temari where are you?' I thought holding my own black stone.

'At the training grounds, hurry' came the faint reply. Okay I thought. I quickly opened up another black hole and stepped inside.

* * *

20 minutes earlier in Konoha

"Who wants to fight Saskue next?" Naruto called into the stands where we all sat. Nobody moved or made a sound.

"I will," Everyone turned to look up at Gaara.

I hope you know what you're doing little brother I thought as he stepped down from the stands. Saskue was undefeated in our little sparing group. But so was Gaara.

"This should be good," Muttered TenTen **(Lets just say she just arrived from a mission with Lee and missed the introductions)**

I smirked. Beat him to a pulp little brother I thought as I watched him face of with Saskue.

Saskue had been a royal pain in the ass so far and I was sick of his attitude.

"Ready, set, fight!" Naruto yelled.

Saskue threw a couple kunai at Gaara lightning fast.

They were stopped by a wall of sand. Gaara sent a barrage of sand shuriken at Saskue's head u he managed to move out of the way.

They circled each other like wolves. From what I could tell Saskue had started to talk to Gaara, but I couldn't hear exactly what he said.

I was too far away. Gaara moved his sand in one fluid motion and Saskue was smashed to the ground with lightning speed.

Way to go little brother. Gaara turned to walk back into the stands when Saskue yelled something at him.

Gaara stiffened and turned around slowly. I had a sinking feeling in my chest.

When I heard the animal like howl that came from Gaara I felt my blood run cold.

Shikoku.

Gaara picked up Saskue with his sand and threw him into a wall, again and again.

I fumbled with a cord around my neck. I hope this works I thought as I tried to send my message through to Suki.

I hope she gets this. We need help.

* * *

Present

I re appeared next to a frightened Temari.

That's when I saw Gaara. He was angry an idiot could see that.

But this was something different. I could feel it.

It was a blood lust so strong my blood sang to the war cry's of another.

It was Gaara. I jumped out of the stands and tackled him to the ground.

As I looked into his eyes I saw not his, but another's.

Shikoku's.

Kokucho! I yelled in my brain.

_I will calm him child. Shikoku, calm down love, calm._

And animalistic roar rebounded around the inside of my head. I felt hands wrap around my waist and hungry lips crashed into mine.

_Good job distract him while I try to get through to Shikoku._

Happy to help

**Hunger. Blood. Need**

These three words chilled me to the bone. What happened to the Shikoku that wouldn't hurt a fly?

_Child it is the blood lust. He needs blood._

Can I give him mine?

_That might do it. Hurry!_

I tried to move my arms but to no avail. I was running out of options.

Then I had it. I bit my lip hard. Hard enough so that I tasted blood.

Apparently so did Gaara. I felt him sucking on my lip and lapping up the blood.

In a different situation I would have found this gross but right now I could care less.

How's it going? I called to Kokucho

_Fine. He's calm now. Your blood did the trick. I Think the boy is waking up now._

I looked down at Gaara to see that he had released my lips and his eyes had returned to normal.

I saw the fear in his eyes and my heart went out to him right then.

He looked like a scared child.

I pried my arms away from him and enveloped him in a huge.

Then I realized we were wrapped in a cocoon of sand that from the sound of it was being hit at by many different weapons.

I heard Temari and Kankuro yelling my name. I turned to Gaara. "Are you alright now?" I asked gently.

He nodded and slowly began to release the barrier of sand.

I felt strong arms grab my outstretched hand and I was slowly pulled away from Gaara.

He didn't like that and pulled me close growling.

Don't get me wrong I loved being fought over buy two guys but I did not appreciate the tug of war game going on with me right now.

"Release the sand," I whispered to Gaara. He nodded and proceeded to do so. Half a second later I found myself looking into a dozen worried faces.

"Suki!" Temari cried reaching for me, but at the look Gaara gave her she backed off.

"Where are you all staying?" I asked. Gaara needed to rest after that ordeal. He was slightly shaking under my grasp. Temari nodded.

"It is three houses away from the Hokage's office. You can't miss it." She said. I nodded.

I concentrated the last little remains of my chakra and opened another Black Hole.

I hope this works I thought as I stepped through and everything was still.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yayy! I finally updated!. for thoose of you who dont know I usually update really fast so this littl break was like forever! Enjoy! Dont forget to reiew!**

Welcome to Konoha

When I woke up again I was lying on something soft. I snuggled into the soft. Warm….

"Hey guys I think she's waking up," Somebody somewhere to my left whispered. I opened my eyes wide and took in my surroundings. Please let this be the right place.

"Morning sleepy head," Temari's voice chirped.

She sat down next to me and I sat up to face her. Or tried to.

Something warm was wrapped around my waist and refused to let go.

What kind of blanket is this? I flipped over and realized his was defiantly not a blanket.

Why am I always waking up next to you? I thought as I stared into Gaara's eyes as he stared right back.

Major Déjà-vu. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

" I leave you in my bed in Suna and now I wake up in Konoha and here you are,"

I smiled and sat up more. Then I realized I was straddling his stomach. Ah Kill me now. I pulled away slowly and stood up.

"So how's it going?" I asked Temari.

"Well I have been worried sick about you. Your chakra levels were dangerously low and you have been out for 3 days! Gaara wouldn't let go of you so Sakura could heal you and Shikimaru talked to me and I freaked out!"

Okay. That was a lot. Wait did she say 3 days? Akio was gonna kill me! I jumped up "I have to go!"

"Not so fast missy. You have some explaining o do and I want you to meet everybody else." I sighed.

Well as long as I was dead a few more minutes couldnt hurt.

I nodded to her and she dragged me out of the room and around the corner, into a storage closet.

Temari turned on a light and whipped something out from behind her back.

"What is this?" She hissed angrily. I looked at the mask in her hands. My mask. Ah shit.

"Temari you can't tell okay? I got asked to join and couldn't say no and.." I trailed off.

"Fine. If you want to get yourself killed fine." She huffed.

"So who's this Shikimaru?" I asked.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Now are you and my baby brother together?"

I was caught totally off guard. "What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Don't play innocent missy. I heard what he whispered in your ear. And you talk in your sleep."

"Umm,"

"Ha! I knew it! Okay now that I got that out of my system lets go introduce you to everybody." She said leading me out of the closet.

I grabbed my mask and tucked it into my waistband. She led me down some stairs and into a living room.

A couple of teens lay scattered around the room sitting. A guy wearing bright orange ran up to us

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki !" He yelled

"Erm Hi. I'm Suki," I said cringing

Yet another blond ran up to me "Is it true that you made out with Gaara?" Everybody stopped talking and looked at me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Might as well go with the simple answer.

"Yes," I said nonchalantly as I walked over to the couch.

"Hey Kankuro," I mumbled to the guy on my left.

"Have a nice nap?" He smirked.

"Shut it kitty cat. I'm not in the mood for any of your games." I hissed. I had one hell of a head ache.

Ignoring the fact that half the room was staring at me I looked at the person on the other side of me. It was a bored looking guy with gravity defying hair put up in a pony tail.

"Who are you?" I asked

He sighed "Shikimaru." Well then. So this was the guy that had Temari going crazy. He seemed lazy. Defiantly not the guy I would think Temari would go for.

"Okay, everybody this is Suki. Suki this is everybody." Temari announced.

"Hey," I waved lazily. Still tired from using up all my chakra I burrowed my face into Kankuro's shoulder. Squishy.. I was just starting to fall asleep when….

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" A collective groan went around the room.

"What Lee," A girl with pink hair groaned.

"THERE IS A YOUTHFUL CIRCUS COMING TO TOWN! WE ALL MUST GO TO CELEBRATE GOLDEN YOUTH!"

Everybody sweat dropped and stared at him. I didn't even see him move but the next thing I knew he was kneeling in front of me.

I got a good look at him and held back a snicker. He had a shiny bowl haircut and the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen.

He was dressed in green spandex and orange leg warmers. In other words ridiculously adorable.

"WHO IS THIS YOUTHFUL FLOWER?" He shouted. In my ear. While I had a headache. Adorable or not I was gonna crush him to a pulp.

Just as I stood up and drew my arm back to punch him into next year a hand whipped out and grabbed my arm.

"He may be annoying but we are not allowed to harm each other outside the sparring ring." Gaara's voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I turned to see Gaara standing behind the couch smirking at me.

That wasn't even the best part.

The best part was that he didn't have a shirt on, giving me a fantabulous view of his muscled chest.

My eyes must have widened at the sight because he smirked even more. Somebody cleared their throat. "Suki. Down girl."

I realized I was in the process of climbing over the couch and reaching out to Gaara. Blushing I climbed down back to my spot on the couch.

Once again I was being stared at. I turned to Bushy Brows.

"So um what were you saying about a circus?" I muttered.

"THE CIRCUS WILL ARRIVE HERE IN KONOHA TOMORROW. WE MUST GO WATCH THE EVENING SHOW!" he yelled.

"Hmmm. This could be fun. All in favor raise your hand." I announced. All the girls in the room raised their hands. So did Kankuro, Naruto, Bushy Brows, and Dog boy.

I grinned "Alright. That settles it. Tomorrow we are going to the circus!" I yelled. All the girls squealed excitedly.

"Hold it. What do you mean we. You aren't even staying with us." A guy with long brown hair and pale eyes said.

I was about to open my mouth and give it to him when another voice interrupted me.

"She's staying here as my guest. Do you have a problem with that?" Gaara's voice snarled from right behind me.

The other guy paled slightly and shook his head. "No," he said

"Good," Gaara replied wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his chest. Mhmmm Muscley.

"So it's settled then." Temari said standing up "Suki will be staying and we all will be going to the circus tomorrow."

**Whoo hoo! I finished my chapter. Please dont forget to review. Constructive criticism and ideas are very welcome and helpful. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry for the really long wait. I- well I don't really have an excuse. But hey, im back now! I cant exactly say I will update every couple days because that would be lying. Me being the idiot I am went and started like 3 other fics at the same time as this one. Cue the head bashing here. Well enjoy! Don't forget to R&R reviews always make me write faster.

**A Circus Life for Me**

I woke up to the smell of something burning. Being a trained ninja and all I immediately jumped out of bed and looked for the source. Wherever this fire was it wasn't in here.

All the other girls were sleeping, unaware of the possible danger. I was about to go investigate the rest of the house when I saw the empty bed. I mentally smacked myself for not putting two and two together.

I ran out the door and down the stairs, skidding to a stop in the kitchen. Four pairs of eyes stared back at me. Apparently people other than Temari liked to be up at this un-godly hour.

Come on people it was only like seven! I observed the scene before me. Kiba and a guy I had never seen before seemed to be having some sort of conversation while Temari was trying to cook. The key word being trying.

"Temari why are you cooking?" I asked

"Is there a problem with my cooking?" Temari said glaring.

I sweat dropped and backed away slowly. "Uh no problem you uh, you didn't have to."

She brightened immediately and went back to cooking. I let out the breath I had been holding and went to sit down next to Kiba.

He turned to me and grinned. "Moring sunshine,"

"Morning," I replied. I noticed the dark haired guy staring at me. "Do I know you?" I grumbled. Stupid ninja instincts, waking me up at this terrible hour.

A look of realization flashed over Kiba's face "Oh right. This is Sasuke." He turned to Sasuke "This I the girl that saved you. Now play nice."

I detected a slight threatening note in his tone and wondered why that was. From the short time I had known him Kiba had always seemed like a kind of easy going person, not very threatening.

Well I guess he is a ninja so he has to be dangerous so.. A voice broke me out of my little thought world.

"Hello." Sasuke's voice had an undercurrent I couldn't identify. Right now this guy was going on my really-creepy-possible-creepers list.

"Hi, my names Suki. Nice to meet you I guess."

"Are you a visitor from Suna?"

"Yes, I just came later than the others." I replied.

"So you are a close friend of the sand siblings?"

"Yes," I replied warily. What was he getting at?

"I'm sorry then. You must have had the unpleasant experience of meeting Gaara." Who did this guy think he was? He apparently forgot Temari was in the room or just didn't give a damn.

"Oh Gaara's my favorite of the siblings. We have been friends since we were super little." I said smiling a super sickly sweet smile, a sure sign the inner bitch was coming out.

"What were you saying about my baby brother?" A quiet voice came from over the stove. So Temari was going to give this guy a piece of her mind if I let her go free.

Personaly I thought he deserved it. I stiffened as hands entwined themselves around my waist. This guy had two seconds to get off of me or else.

"You know it's very rude to talk about people when they aren't in the room. Rude people always put me in a bad mood." Gaara rumbled from behind me. I relaxed into his touch. Gaara wouldn't hurt me.

"You don't seem like one to care much about manners." Sasuke sneered. Temari was openly staring at Gaara's arms wrapped around my waist. Was it really that shocking for Gaara to show any affection what so ever?

"I care about many things. Manners usually aren't one of them. That is unless you just so happen to be talking about me. That's when manners count. No manners tend to make me get a little…beastly." He growled.

I pressed against his chest and realized two very important things. 1. Gaara wasn't wearing a shirt. 2. He had the chest of a sex god. Just pressing against his back was enough for images of running my hands over said chest- no! Snap out of it Suki! Bad girl! Now is not the time! A silence so thick I could have carved it up with a knife, settled over the room.

"Breakfast is ready," Temari said breaking the silence. Everybody ate the burnt food without a word. That was one hell of an awkward silence.

I pulled on my black kimono and my shoes. I debated on whether or not to bring my swords but decided I could leave them. My chakra levels were back to normal so if I needed to I could always use a jutsu. But I didn't really think I would need it at a circus. Everybody was waiting for me as I walked into the living room. I walked over to stand next to Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari.

"Took you long enough." Kankuro muttered. A good thump in the arm shut him up fast.

"Ready to go?" Neji asked.

We all nodded and headed out. The fact that we were all ninja's really helped with the time it took to get there. Practically no time at all. I gazed up at the big top tent that was set up a ways outside of the village. Bright lights were everywhere and the smell of delicious junk food was everywhere. It was just like the circus I had performed at.

Actually now that I took a good look at it the tent was almost identical. Maybe I should go take a look around. That chance was swept away from me as Temari and Kankuro hauled me into the tent, up into the crowd, and into a seat. We had apparently got there just in time for the show to start as the lights dimmed nearly the second I sat in my seat. A spotlight light up a tall man dressed in a ringleaders costume that was achingly familiar. The second the man began to talk confirmed my suspicions.

We were at Circe Du Sol. My Circus. I watched as the first performer came out into the ring. If I remembered correctly the elephants were first so this girl must be a rider. Sure enough more performers came into the ring on the backs of elephants. I watched and cheered with the rest of the crowd as they went through their routine.

In my head I recited exactly which move came after which. The fire-breathers were on next and they amazed the crowd with their daring stunts. Next came the lion tamer, then the sword eaters, then my least favorite act. The clowns. As the rest of the audience roared around me I wondered how such a creepy bunch of people could be so funny.

The only clown that I considered normal was Pablo the head clown. I spotted him standing on the ladder near the top. Finally their act was over. Now it was time for my favorites, the trapeze and the tightrope.

Twins named Riku and Rina flew the through the air in perfect synchrony. I loved watching them work and always had. After a loud roar from the audience they ended their act and climbed down one of the poles holding up the tight rope. The lights dimmed and drum roll started.

"Now I present to you the one, the only, Night Rain! Performing tonight, as always without a net she will perform amazing stunts that will leave you shocked and awestruck!" The ringleader announced. I watched shocked as a small girl wearing a black leotard with a artfully tattered skirt covered in glitter, stood on the platform. Temari noticed my shocked expression.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. I shook my head, not taking my eyes off the little girl that I had trained. She couldn't be ready, what was she doing? I watched as she walked onto the tight rope.

She stopped at the middle and slowly took one foot off the tightrope and preformed an excellent jump that landed her a couple feet away on one of her hands. I relaxed slightly. Thank God she was only doing beginner stunts.

I hoped. Amaya was doing well, the routine I had taught her had apparently become second nature. She performed a barrel roll and I tensed up. Next was the move she had never been able to complete.

It was a triple spin tuck that landed you holding on by your hands from the wire. You had to swing your body until you wear flipping around the rope at a high speed. To end the move you threw yourself into the air and landed on one foot.

Amaya had never really perfected the landing with me. This move was tough. Heck I could barely do it and I had been doing this a lot longer than her. I watched as she flipped and grabbed onto the rope.

She spun herself around and around finally letting go. She landed on one foot and I gasped. She did it. At that moment she began to wobble and then, she fell. Her hand barely grabbed onto the rope and I was up in a flash.

Using my speed I ran as fast as I could, jumping out of the stands and hightailing it up the ladder. Gasps erupted from the crowd as I took a deep breath. Let then think this was part of the show Suki, I thought.

I quickly cart wheeled onto the rope. I continued the cartwheel until I was about a foot away from Amaya. The shock was evident in her eyes. She had thought I was gone, just like I wanted them to think.

I made sweeping hand motions, trying to look like I was looking for her. I pretended to find her and pulled her upon to the rope. I nodded at her and she understood. We turned from each other and where about to leap away from each other when I heard it.

The whistle of a kunai. I could hear it slice through the air as it headed straight for Amaya. Years of training and instinct kicked in and I dove at Amaya knocking both of us out of harm's way and off of the high wire, plunging towards certain death.

I closed my eyes and waited for the end. After a few moments it still hadn't come. I had wrapped myself around Amaya, like a human shield even though a human shield still wouldn't have saved either of us.

Beads of sand swirled on my skin and I gasped. I looked up into the shocked, silent crowd and met Gaara's gaze. For a moment I thought I saw fear but it was gone as quickly as I had seen it. I had never in my life been so grateful that Gaara was alive and that we were friends. who had thrown that kunai? i wondered but I pushed the thought ot the back of my mind. I had more pressing matters to deal with. I released my hold on Amaya and we both stood up.

"Teacher?" She whispered confused.

"Amaya do you remember my old routine? The one you assisted with?" She nodded "Good. Then let's go."

We both climbed back up the ladder and at the top I opened a compartment in the pole. I pulled out a long thick staff. Amaya grabbed a beach ball and waited for me to make my move.

I held the staff in my teeth and once again cart wheeled out onto the rope. Stopping in the middle of the rope once again I took a deep breath. Grabbing the staff out of my mouth I centered it on the wire.

I gathered chakra to my feet and daintily sprang up on top of the staff, standing on one foot. The crowd seemed to recover from their temporary paralysis and cheered loudly.

Taking another deep breath I flipped and landed back on the staff, this time on my index finger. Oh yes, I still had it. The crowd cheered even louder and I faintly heard Temari yelling "you go girl!" At what was possibly the top of her lungs.

But it was hard to tell over the rest of the audience. I slowly rotated my hand down so that my palm was on the top of the staff. I quickly glanced at Amaya and she nodded. Here we go.

I pulled up with all my might and the staff jumped of the rope with me attached. Amaya darted in and placed the ball under where the staff was about to land and hurried back out.

The staff landed square on the ball and I didn't waver or wobble. I let out the breath I had been unconsciously holding in. I hadn't done this in a while. Amaya and I preformed a few more stunts before we excited the rope.

The ringmaster regained his voice and announced, "As always a splendid performance by Night Rain. Also folks please give a hand for the mistress of the tightrope herself, The Black Swan!"

So what if the name happened to describe my inner demon? It was still cool right?

_Anything describing me is cool. And please don't try to kill yourself again tonight? There's only so much I can handle._

Nahh I think I'm going to make a habit of this dangerous stuff. I like it.

_Don't you dare. If you die I die remember? It's bad enough that Shikoku's boy had to save you once, one more time and I'm screwed._

Huh? What's wrong with Gaara saving me?

_Nothing. But you don't have to deal with Shikoku saying you owe him and gloating and geez! It sucks._

Oh. That was pretty articulate of you. So I'm gonna go now.

_Goodbye_

Dozens of faces looked up in shock when I entered the dressing room.

"Suki?" someone called. Smiling I nodded a yes. Then total chaos broke out. I now know how it feels to be hugged by thirty people. I never thought I would be missed this much.

Geez. It was getting harder to breathe so I pulled away from the massive hug.

I grinned, "Nice to know somebody missed me,"

"I didnt," A passerby said in a monotone.

I turned to glare at him. I recognized him as an annoying magican whom I had thought moved on months ago. Who cares if 1 whloe person didnt miss me? I sure as hell didnt. But hey, people cared. They were my family right? I felt so happy to be home but I couldnt shake the feeling something was missing. Then it hit me.

Gaara was what was missing from my perfect life.

**Yayyyy! New chapie done! Score! Now be good and Review so I update ASAP :)**


End file.
